


Ella

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Doodles, F/M, Love, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Solo un drabble rápido
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	Ella

Hubo asperezas desde un principio entre ellos que el tiempo había limado meticulosamente hasta que sus bordes encajaron como las piezas de un rompecabezas.

Entonces no tuvieron que pretender poseer fuerza o perfección que nunca habían tenido en primer lugar y todo lo que quedó después fue tomarse de las manos y caminar hacia el futuro.

Aún estaban dando pasos temblorosos e inestables en este nuevo camino pedregoso y solitario donde sólo se tenían uno al otro mientras se buscaban a sí mismos y el significado de estar juntos, pero no tuvieron prisa, cada paso fue una enseñanza y el amor floreció lento pero seguro. 

Pero eran momentos como estos, cuando las manos de Hermione encajaban tan perfectamente en las suyas mientras la veía brillar bajo el sol cálido de la tarde, que estaba seguro de que había tomado el camino correcto; ella era el hilo de esperanza que se mantuvo firme en medio de toda la tempestad y alivió su corazón como una visión conocida y preciosa de lo que era el amor de alguien por quién valdría la pena vivir o dar la vida. 

Sus brazos la rodearon, ella reía, todo a su alrededor y dentro de él era calidez. 

Ella era el amor de su vida, simplemente lo sabía y algún día, juntos, serían las grandes personas que estaban destinadas a ser, recorriendo la vida exactamente de la manera correcta para ambos. 

Fin


End file.
